I wanna be a career woman!
by thelittlewitchgirl
Summary: All Fran's life she's been groomed and prepped to become a spoiled house wife and lead perfect white pickett fence wife, but when she gets the opportunity to become something more will she grab it? And where will it take her? FranxOC maybe some FranxMax
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! I've been wanting to write a Nanny fanfic like this for a while. I really hope I captured the Nanny feel in this story especially with Fran, Val, and Fran's interaction with people. Please read and enjoy and tell me if you have any advice.**

I held an adorable scarlet, cap sleeved mini dress with a sweetheart neckline up to my body staring into the mirror hopefully. "Nah nothing doin." I sighed. "But this _would_ look great on Maggie." I could envision the flattering fit with her long legs and invisible waist, a thin black belt and black pumps would complete the look.

"Oh that is it she's getting this dress." I smile and drape it across my arm. She's gonna love it.

Just as I begin to move through the racks, I spot a deathly pale chick holding a magenta sweater up to her ruddy cheeks. Uh oh. Better nip this one in the bud quick!

"Uhhh, 'scuse me honey, but I think a girl with your coloring should go with something a little less…" I snap my fingers trying to think of the word. "Magenta." I spot a gorgeous black turtleneck and snatch it right up. "Now _this_ is more you! See?"

"Oh! You're right!" The pale girl beams. "Thanks Miss."

I wave her gratitude away after all I'm only a fellow shopper trying to help. "No problem, but sweetie, I would take a little trip to the MAC counter." I advise her.

As pasty face heads to the dressing rooms, a trio of teens walk by. Two tow heads talking obnoxiously loud and one brunette carrying a mountain of clothes. Oh boy! Not these girls again. Their only past times seem to be cutting down the brunette and feeding each others egos. And from the looks of those skimpy bodies of theirs, their egos are the _last_ things that need to be fed.

As they speed walk ahead of their poor third wheel, she almost crashes right into me.

"Woah honey!" I hold out my hands to steady the girl, "How bout losing the Marc Jacobs mountain?"

"O-oh s-sorry ma'am. But these are for my sisters I couldn't possibly put them down."

I smack her full arms sending the size one clothes crashing to the floor.

"See how easy that was?"

The girl gasps at the fallen garments like they're spitting fire.

"I'm Fran Fine and you are?"

"B-Bethany."

"Uh huh. Well meanwhiiile get a load of this gorgeous face and shape that was hiding behind those Chanel skirts huh."

Bethany glances down at her feet self consciously, obviously not used to being complicated.

Sifting through the racks I ask: "You don't like to shop babe?"

"No just my sisters. I hate shopping." Bethany mumbles.

"I would too if I had to shop alongside the wicked witches of Westchester." I reply grabbing a black sleeveless, sequin dress. "Oooo! Now this would look great on you." I squeal.

Her eyes widen. "Oh I couldn't! That dress is so flashy and slinky."

I give her a wink. "That's the point. Now I don't wanna hear another protest go try it on!" I shove the dress and her into a dressing room. Less than a minute later she emerges her face glowing with a smile.

"Oh ma'am you were right!"

I beam right back at her. The scoop necked black dress hits her pear shape in all the right places.

"What can I do to thank you for talking me into this ma'am?" She asks.

Still smiling I reply: "Stop calling me ma'am." I grin as she hugs me, and runs off to shop.

"Boy I am on a roll todaayyy." I say to myself.

"You know you never cease to amaze me." A throaty female voice declares. I turn around and face a woman wearing a black pucci scarf and matching shades a burly man standing dutifully behind her. "How do you do it?"

"I'm sorry miss, do I know you?" I ask politely. Trying to place the familiar, slightly Romanian accent. _Where have I heard that before?_

"Well I would hope so," She responds taking off her oversized shades, "I didn't spend my entire life building an empire to become anything _other_ than a house hold name."

I gasp stumbling backward into a rack of clothes. "Ohmygaaawd Philippa Weinstein! The Creator of Late Night Wein clothing line, sexy evening, cocktail, and lingerie made for," I clear my throat to switch to my .j'adore dior' voice to quote the famous slogan, "The lady in red when everybody else is wearing tan."

Philippa grins and nods approvingly. "What's your name darling?" She asks extending a gloved hand for me to shake.

My heart beat quickens as I grab it. So what if it's covered in a half inch of leather? I was _touching Philippa Weinstein's hand! _"Fran Fine." I giggle.

"Fran, I see something in you. Something _special_ in your future-"

I gasped. "You're psychic! Oh I knew there was a reason why I held you to the same esteem as a Streisand."

"No-no Ms. Fine." Philippa chuckles, "I mean I could see _you_ having a future with my company."

I put a hand to my heart. Oh my god! I feel like I'm on the verge of collapse. "M-me?" I stutter back.

"Sure! I mean you've got style, you've got flare! You have way more potential than just being the sales rep of Macys."

I can feel myself glowing from her compliments. If I had a tail it'd be wagging right now. "Oh I'm not a sales girl here," I correct her, "I'm a nanny." Too bad those words left my mouth before I realized that profession doesn't sound much better.

Whipping out a ruby red laminated card she hands it to me not even batting an eye. "Give me a call sweetheart. I could give you better than a couple of kids to run after." She winks before lowering her shades and gliding away leaving behind a White Diamonds scented reminder.

"Oh Fran," Val swoons, "that's so amazing."

"Isn't it?" I coo back. "But I don't know what I'm gonna do." I whine.

"What are you talking about Fran? What Is there to even think about?" Val scolds me before taking a bite of her chocolate donut. Given the serious nature of this problem I couldn't discuss it with her at Mr. Sheffield's house so we opted to go some place more private; The donut shop Val used to work at.

"Ya know," She continues, "When _I'm_ faced with a big decision, I don't think too hard-"

"Val hold that thought because that is becoming an increasingly bad example." I reply. "Besides I couldn't possibly up and leave my job. I have the kids to think about, nanny duties, responsibilities-"

"Mr. Sheffield." Val adds rolling her eyes.

"What's that look for?" I cut my eyes right back at her. "It could happen. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not this year but soon! And isn't that worth hanging in for?" I ask. Val shrugs, and we continue to eat our donut holes in silence.

**Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a response to my first and only (so far) reviewer. I whole heartedly agree! Fran is such a lovely likeable character I always thought she deserved more than what Mr. Sheffield dished out to her and honestly felt bad for her watching how pathetic she was to wait for him. I kinda wish the show had gone in this (my) direction. Anyway! On to the story**

"Fran I hate it!" Gracie, my youngest, declares as she emerges from my walk in closet. She was wearing a light purple blazer and matching mini skirt with white tights and an ivory Bebe silk shirt underneath.

"Whyyy Grace it gorgeous on you!" And it is; especially with her coloring and pretty light brown hair.

Grace had been invited to the most popular girl in the grade's party and now we were trying to pick an outfit that would stun her and Grace's little crush, Tommy or Billy or something.

Grace pointed to her A-cups irritably. "How am I ever going to compete with Veronica?" She whined.

"You know Grace this is Brittany's party, but all I've heard you talk about is Veronica, Veronica, Veronica. Who is this girl?"

Grace runs out of my room and reemerges with her sixth grade yearbook. She flips open to a girl with green eyes and brunette hair. The chick has a cute smile, but other than that she was nothing special.

"So. What does she have that you don't?" I ask Grace.

"Boobs." Grace replies while flipping through the yearbook a second time.

"Ohhh please! You girls are in sixth grade I'm sure hers are no bigger than-YOWZA!" Grace had found a full body picture of the girl standing with the volley ball team front row and center. She had a volleyball tucked under her arm and it looked as if she was smuggling two more under her shirt.

Grace raised her eyebrows at my reaction as if to say: I told ya so!

"Didn't know Heather Biblow had a daughter your age." I say staring at the overdeveloped rack of the twelve year old. "Sweetie did I ever tell you about the three bra trick?"

Grace wrinkled her nose. "No. Sounds painful."

"Ah pain is beauty my dear. And it's necessary. Maggie knows about it, she'll help you." I smile at Grace before turning to check my hair in my vanity.

"Well why can't you help me?" Grace asks.

"I'm sorry sweet heart, but your daddy gave me the weekend off. Don't worry I'm sure Maggie'll help."

Behind me Gracie snorts and crosses her arms, "Yeah right!" She remarks plopping down on the edge of my bed.

"What do you mean Grace?"

"Maggie's so full of herself. Half the time she acts like Brighton and I don't even exist and when she does acknowledge us, she just disses Brighton and acts like I haven't aged a day past six. Some times I wish _Brighton_ were my older sister instead of her."

I turn to face Grace and realize just how serious she is about this. I've never heard her speak ill of either of her siblings before, but the vehemence in her voice is real.

"When has she ever done anything for anyone other than herself? What makes you think she'll wanna help me? I mean, she never takes me shopping with her or even to her photo shoots! I hate Maggie"**(A/N my feelings exactly!)**

"Oh Graciiie I had no idea you felt so strongly about this sweetie," I walk over to give her a hug.

"You make some valid points, but darling try to understand; Maggie is twenty and gorgeous, and when you are, opportunities come at you so often and so fast it's hard to focus on anything else. Maggie loves you and Brighton, but it's not her job to take care of you guys. She has to find herself first before she can focus on anyone else."

I sit down gently beside Grace and continue. "You _are_ right about one thing: Maggie _should_ be here for you more often that's her duty as a big sister, and I will talk to her about that before I leave this weekend. But sweetie, Maggie is just doing what I want you to do."

Grace looks at me. "What?"

I smile at her. "Experiencing as much of life as she can before she it passes her by, and grabbing important opportunities while-" I pause as the meaning of my words begins to sink in, "while she's still young enough to grab them." I finish.

Grace wraps her arms around my waist and gives me a squeeze. "Oh Fran you're right! I love you."

Still distracted by my revelation I reply: "I love you too sweetheart."

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Weinstein fashion, this is Stephanie speaking, how can I help you today?"

"Oh hello I'm Fran-"

I thought carefully about what my next statement would be. They probably got calls _all the time _from girls claiming they had met Ms. Weinstein and that she had _personally_ offered them a job. This girl wouldn't buy that. I gotta think on my feet.

"Cois. Francois Fi-nay from uhh France." I say quickly putting on a French accent.

"Francois? Fi-nay?" The girl reiterates sounding confused.

"Uh..oui? Ms. Weinstein and I were talking about collaborating on a fragrance for her with my company um _Pepe_ _la pew_."

_Oi this lie isn't going as well as I had wanted._

"I didn't know about any talks of a fragrance." Stephanie replies sounding both confused and suspicious.

"That is why I'm calling; I was wondering if Mrs. Weinstein was still interested."

A pause, and then, "Well Ms. Francois let me put you through."

"Yes! I mean merci."

After several Patti Labelle filled minutes the line picks up.

"Hello?"

"Oh! Ms. Weinstein hi!"

"Hello Ms. Fine! I hope you've given some thought to my offer."

"I have! But, oohhh I hope you don't feel like I'm being ungrateful, but I was just wondering if maybe. Well what exactly is the job you're offering me if you don't mind my asking."

After a beat Ms. Weinstein replies, "Fran, I'd like for you to come by my office this afternoon for a meeting with me. OK?"

"Yes my queen." The words leave my mouth before I even think about them making Philippa laugh.

"I'll see you at two Ms. Fine."

* * *

><p>The directions to Ms. Weinstein's headquarters takes me all the way out to Westchester. At first I think I'm going to have trouble finding the place, but boy am I wrong. The gates are pearly white with a huge golden 'P' and 'W' in front and the building is white brick with ivy climbing up the sides like at that college I don't know the name of.<p>

Once I'm buzzed through the gates the real challenge presents itself: finding a park.

"Oi!" I sigh, eyeing the filled parking spaces. "Oh! Oh! There's one!" I tighten my grip on the steering wheel ready to grab the park first chance I get.

HOOONNNKKKK!

"Excuse me!" Some broad yells out her window at me.

I roll down my window too, "Excuse yourself ya yutz!"

The redhead whips the designer glasses off her face and glares at me. "This is _my_ park!" She shouts.

"Oh yeah? I don't see your name on it." I stick my tongue out at the woman and whip into the park.

"Huh," I observe the 'Reserved for Daniel's' sign, "well what do ya know? Oh well I won't be here that long anyway."

I fix myself in the mirror giving myself a rating of nine point nine out of ten. I think I look amazing.

I'm wearing a forest green skirt suit and a rope belt cinching the blazer, yellow open toed pumps to match my yellow ruffled top underneath, and a cute litte french hat the same color red as my lipstick and nail polish. Capping it all of is the sexy black wig I got at The Chatter box.

The colorful ensemble is meant to show Ms. Weinstein that I'm not afraid to experiment with colors, but can still look smart and stylish while clinging to my flashy flushing roots.

I pop my collar one last time before getting out of my car.

The inside of the building is more beautiful than the outside. There's a tranquil waterfall built into the wall behind the semi circular polished metal reception desk. This place _is_ _heaven_.

"Hi!" I trilled walking straight up to the reception desk where a lady with a strawberry blonde pixie cut.

"Hello! I'm Brittany." The cute girl replied chirpily.

_Well isn't _she_ charming._

"I'm Fran-"

"Fine! Oh yes, Ms. Weinstein is expecting you," Brittany pressed her dainty finger on her little desk buzzer, "Oh Ms. Weinstein, Ms. Fine is here for you."

"Please send her up." My queen's beautiful voice replies.

Brittany turns her attention back to me and smiles.

"The elevators are just back there, and Ms. Weintstein's office is at the very top."

"Thank you." I reply before heading to the gold elevator and sailing up to see my queen.

**OK finally got that done! My next chapter will be up Sunday or Monday hopefully ****J**** since you guys seem really dead set on Maxan, I'm gonna try to give you what you want in the most surprising way possible lol**


	4. Chapter 4

After I'm finished sailing through the many floors to get to Ms. Weistein's office; I stand just outside the double doors touching up my hair and make up.

"Come in!" Philippa's thick voice sings through the door.

Nervously I let myself in. Boy that door is heavy!

"Hello Ms. Weinstein." I grin. When I'm nervous I tend to hyper grin.

"Fran I knew it was you!" Ms. Weinstein smiles. She's so stunning up close. She's not wearing her head wrap and sunglasses giving me a clear view of her russet colored curls and greenish brown eyes.

I nervously shift from one foot to the other as she studies my outfit.

"Well, let's get on with this meeting shall we." She says, rising gracefully to her feet.

She neither compliments nor discredits me for my outfit which just makes me love/hate her even more!

"This way." She leads us out of her office and locks the door. I quickly take in her flawless outfit: A short black skirt with a curve hugging black and white checked blouse and gold jewelry. I have no idea who the designer is.

She takes me from room to room each one brighter and bolder than the next. Where women hustle in and out carrying arm fulls of fabric and materials and explains to me what is done in each department on each floor.

There are models standing on pedestals having outfits tailored to their bodies and drawings of designs on corkboards.

Now _this_ is my kind of chaos!

"Fran, I like for my employees to keep it fashionable no matter what. We are one of the greatest fashion labels after all. Naturally we need to dress as such, however, I sometimes find my staff slacking off their own looks because of their hectic jobs. And while I understand this, that doesn't mean it's acceptable for my employees to be walking around looking like shlubbs."

I giggle. I see what she means. A lot of the men and women are wearing sweats, designer sweats, but sweats none the less. All I do all day is take care of some one _else's_ kids and even I don't wear _sweats. _They have their hair in sloppy ponytails and messy up dos as they tend to their tasks and models.

"Ms. Fine I feel that the perfect job for you would be a fashion consultant." Ms. Weinstein smiles at me.

_Oh my god! Is she serious?_

"Oh Ms. Weinstein! You mean I'd get to tell people what to wear everyday!"

"Pretty much." Ms. Weinstein replies laughing at my impromptu job description.

"Fran this kind of thing normally takes years, but I think _you _are just the person to pull it off."

"I'm so honored!" I gush. I really am. I can't believe this is happening to me.

"Well you aren't honored yet until you take the job. Fran you'll be working with celebrities, on photo shoots, with models, as a personal shopper, and as a personal stylist. I like for my employees to be close to me so naturally Weinstein Fashion will be paying for your housing right here in Westchester and with your style you could have customers like," she snaps her perfectly manicured fingers, "that! You could be looking at a very decent salary as well."

I run my fingers through my hair processing all the perks and opportunities this job could present. I was never prepared to take this job, but after hearing this, and seeing this place and everyone action. I mean one of my greatest idols has actually told me she sees promise _in me! _I would be a fool to say no. A fool. And besides, hadn't I just lectured Grace on this same thing? What kind of role model would I be if I didn't practice what I preach?

I let out a deep sigh, and observe my possibly future employees. They were sweat stained and unfashionable, but they looked happy, and they should be. They were getting paid to do what they loved. Fashion. Could I say the same? I had grown to love the children as if they were my own, but that was just the thing. Legally they were not and Maxwell was not my husband. I wasn't truly happy in the position I was in and I knew it.

"Fran?" Philippa said expectantly. She raised a trimmed eyebrow at me. "What do you say?"

This decision was going to be the hardest one of my life, but I knew it was the right thing to do. I stared into my queen's beautiful hazel eyes and shook my head.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mistah Sheffield!" I exclaimed prancing into Max's office.

A look of annoyance immediately crosses C.C.'s features.

"Oh Nanny Fine can't it wait?" She asks sounding exasperated by my mere presence.

I give her a look in no mood for her nastiness right now. "Was I talking to you?" I snap. C.C. looked taken aback and she probably is normally I just shrugged her mean comments off with a giggle or an eye roll.

"Oh snap! She told you!" Niles laughs impersonating some one telling a 'yo mama' joke.

Max, still looking down at his paper works says: "Ms. Babcock is right Ms. Fine. Can't it wait for just one second?"

"No it can't." I replied firmly.

Max finally glances up at me and sees that I'm serious. At least I hope he does.

"Well Ms. Fine please make it quick-"

"HA!" C.C. laughs, "fat chance."

Mr. Sheffield gives C.C. a look making her stifle her laughter to a chuckle.

"We're very busy right now." He continues.

I twiddle my fingers. "Well can't we talk in private?" I ask quietly.

"_Ms. Fine," _Mr. Sheffield snaps quickly losing patience with me. I hate it when gets like that and before I know it the words fly out of my mouth.

"I quit!"

Everyone reacts differently but at the same time.

Niles drops his bottle of lemon pledge.

Max exclaims: "WHAT?"

And C.C. shouts: "HALLELUJAH!"

"Ms. Fine? You can't be serious."

I hold his gaze.

"But why?" He asks.

"Because I have an opportunity that I can't pass up." I leave the office not expecting Mr. Sheffield to follow me, but he does.

"Well-but-Ms. Fine I-what about the children?" Max stutters.

I turn to face Mr. Sheffield.

"M. Sheffield when I first cam here they needed me. They needed guidance, but not anymore. Your oldest is twenty, beautiful and living her life to the fullest, your youngest is out of therapy and leading a healthy normal life, and your troubled middle child is growing into an upstanding young man. They don't need me any more Max."

I look inside my room. I had spent all of today in here packing after I sent the kids off to school and had purposely chosen to tell Mr. Sheffield about my decision when everyone was out of the house.

"But Fran they love you!"

"And I love them. That's why I'm doing this."

"What? Ms. Fine that makes no sense." Mr. Sheffield declares.

"Mistah. Sheffield. I've been watching these kids find more and more of themselves. I'm proud of them, but how can I guide them when I don't even know who _I_ am? Am I always gonna be just a nanny? Seven years from now when Grace is going off to college? What the hell is _my_ ten year plan Mistah. Sheffield."

The entire time I make my way to the door C.C. and Niles follow us around not so stealthily eavesdropping the whole time.

"Ms. Fine don't do this I beg of you!" Max pleads as I open the door. The urgency in his voice is enough to make me turn around.

"How are we going to tell the kids?" He asks.

"I've left each of them a resignation letter on their beds…Is that all?"

Mr. Sheffield pauses and puts his hands in his pockets then takes them out again. His little habit when he's trying to find something to say.

"Well-"

Behind him Niles quietly cheers, "You can do it sir!"

"We'll all miss you..you can't go! And…and-"

"And?"

Mr. Sheffield scratches his neck nervously. I used to think it was cute hen he was lost for words "The kids love you." He finishes lamely.

I shake my head and give him a sad smile. I place a kiss on his cheek.

"Goodbye Mis-Max." I say. "I'll send for my things later."

I blow Niles a kiss over Max's shoulder and wave before exiting the house. Through the screen door I can see Niles shaking his head.

"Forgive me for this but; you really screwed up this time sir." I hear him say.

No tears fall until I get down the street and watch Mr. Sheffield's home, _my_ home, disappear in the rearview.


	6. Chapter 6

"To my sweet little Gracie, I am so proud of you. I know you've always been made to feel weird because of how you chose to cope with your mothers passing, but please know that you were never abnormal, just different. And different is good. Different is what makes life and people interesting. I told you that I wanted you to be like Maggie, to grab life's opportunities while you're young enough to do so. Well what kind of example would I be if I didn't practice what I preached? I recently came into an opportunity of a life time sweetie and I had to take it. It may have been selfish, but it was the right thing to do. I will contact you and tell you everything as soon as I get settled in. I see you Grace becoming a strong, bright, beautiful, and sweet young lady that I helped raise and I'm proud and I know Sara would be too. You're on the right track please stay on it and never think for a second that I've abandoned you because I have not and never could forget you. I love you little lady. Fran."

I sniffled as Maggie placed one of her lanky arms around me. Since Fran had had that talk with her she had been there for me more often. I wasn't as close to her as I was to Brighton but we were becoming closer everyday.

"What does yours say?" I asked her. Maggie cleared her throat and began to read the White Diamonds scented letter.

"To my blonde heiress, What a long way you've come from being that shy little fourteen year old that wouldn't even say 'boo' to a fly! You, Maggie have probably inspired me the most. You were so unsure of yourself at first and no one could blame you. You lost your mother at a time when a young lady needs female guidance the most, but slowly you came out of that protective cocoon of yours and became the beautiful butterfly I knew you could be. You never allow your fear of failure to stop you from taking chances and you look at the big picture. I never did that. I always wanted your life believing that a rich man was the answer to all life's problems, but you showed me that was not the case. Yes you have had a more privileged upbringing than most (myself included!) but that doesn't mean that you're any less an inspiration. You found yourself Maggie and you continue to find yourself every day with every determined move you make! You go girl. You're strong, independent, determined, and beautiful on the inside and out. An outstanding young woman. Continue to make me and your mother proud because we're _both_ always watching! Love, Fran."

Brighton enveloped Maggie in a hug as she began to sob harder.

"Brighton what does yours say?" I asked.

Brighton began to read next.

"To my middle child. The middle child is often over looked, but I could never over look you. That's because I see you becoming like your father. Now you may not think that's much of a compliment, but it is. You are no longer that mischievous little brat you were before (by the way, I loved you even when you were) You have quite a head on you shoulders just like your father. You're not angry at the world like you used to be. In fact, now I believe you would do all you could to save the world if you could, and with your intelligence you'll probably find a way! Brighton you've made me smile since the time I came through that door day one four years ago, and I don't think I've ever quite thanked you for that. You'll make some (probably Jewish) woman very happy one day young man. Stay focused on the things that are important in life: Your, family, friends, and education. Continue to grow into the clever, good humored, positive young man I have happily watched you become! Like I told your sisters I will contact you when my life settles down a bit. I love you young man and I always will! Fran."

Brighton shook his head, "It feels like we're-"

"Losing Mom all over again." Maggie finished for him.

I wanted to tell them that that wasn't true. That Fran would always be there for us she had said so herself, and that we should be happy for her. But it wouldn't matter because no matter how much I told _myself_ that, it still hurt and it was still unexpected. I guess I just never thought of Fran ever leaving or even having a life that didn't involve us, but I guess I was wrong.

"Oh Niles, what can I do?" Mr. Sheffield asks me as we stand outside the door listening to the children. Fran's letters were enough to make even us cry.

"I don't know what to tell you sir." I replied as we walked down stairs to his office.

"Oh why all the gloomy Guses?" C.C. Babcock's obnoxious and out of place cheerful voice asks.

I glared at her. "Because unfortunately evil never sleeps…or dies for that matter."

C.C. gives me an evil smirk and turns her attention back to Mr. Sheffield.

"Max why don't we grab the kids and have a fun evening out together? Get their minds off of nanny Fine. I mean after all they'll have to get used to it sooner or later."

My mouth dropped open. Did this woman's tactlessness know any bounds?

Mr. Sheffield continued to ignore her as she pestered him.

"Come now Maxwell we don't need nanny Fine to have a good time-"

"C.C. WILL YOU JUST STOP?"

Ms. Babcock jumped and she wasn't the only one. Wow I wasn't expecting that.

"CAN'T YOU SEE MY CHILDREN ARE GRIEVING? NOW I BEG OF YOU, PLEASE SHOW A LITTLE MORE CONSIDERATION! THE NEXT TIME YOU SPEAK EVEN ONE BAD WORD ABOUT MS. FINE I'LL-"

"What? Fire me?" C.C. asks cutting Mr. Sheffield off.

Sighing Mr. Sheffield replies, "If that's what it comes down to yes," he stands up and puts his hands in his pockets, "now if you'll excuse me." With that he exits the office.

C.C. stares after him looking like a stunned blow fish. She turns her attention to me suddenly.

"Well? Let's have it, don't you have some thing to say?"

I shake my head.

"Good," She remarks crossing her beige blazer clad arms. "Nothing you could say could make me feel any more crappy than I do right now anyway."

"Oh no?"

She cuts her narrow blue eyes at me and awaits the inevitable blow.

"Both Mr. Sheffield _and_ his children love Fran with out a shadow of a doubt, and no amount of failed attempts to gain their affection on your part is going to make them love you any more or her any less. Just because _she_ can't have him does _not_ mean you can_ or_ will. Face it C.C. Babcock, Ms. Fine's loss is not your gain."

Ms. Babcock looks hurt by my words and not the usual annoyed or exasperated just _hurt_. I see the flash of emotion in her blue eyes very briefly. She gives me such a pitiful look it almost makes me wanna take back what I said, however she quickly recovers and wordlessly storms out of the office.


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG everybody! Fran has a new show coming out on t.v. land called Happily Divorced! Who will be watching?**


	8. Chapter 8

"It takes years to become a fashion consultant. What most people learn in years you'll have to learn in days." Bethany stated. She had been assigned by Mrs. Weinstein, my new boss, as my mentor.

Unfortunately she was also the woman whose parking space I stole not too long ago. So our student/teacher relationship started off…rocky to say the least.

"As a _fashion_ consultant you are to be an example. That means dressing to impress at all times."

"Check." I smiled.

Bethany continued; "Having a keen eye for fashion."

"Check!"

Bethany gave me an annoyed look; "Staying up on all the latest fashion's."

"Check!"

"And making sure everyone around you does the same _all_ while looking good."

"Tch! Please don't insult me." I waved the comments away.

"Any questions_?_"

"Yeah when and where do I start?"

"With me." Bethany smirked folding her arms across her chest like she just knows there's nothing wrong with her. Boy is she gonna be in for a surprise.

"If you possibly can; I want you to find _one_ thing wrong about my outfit." She placed a hand on her thin hip and stuck it out slightly, "Go."

"You have gorgeous thick red hair and warm brown eyes and you certainly know what color palette works for you."

Bethany glows from my compliments.

"How ever I would stay away from the purple, green, and pink."

Her cocky smile falters slightly.

"_What? _If you gotta look like a cartoon character who would you rather be? Daphne from Scooby Doo or Jessica Rabbit?"

Two peals of laughter ring out as Bethany's cheeks turn as red as her hair. We whip our heads around toward the sound, and see Ms. Weinstein along with a tall, slender Asian woman standing in the door.

"Sorry Beth," Ms. Weinstein apologizes, "I just wanted Fran to meet her other co worker and e overheard her."

The Asian woman bit her bottom lip as if to keep from cracking up all over again. I like her better than Bethany already for some reason.

Ms. Weinstein gestures toward her; "Fran this is Ms. Ide. Ms. Ide this is Ms. Fine."

"You can call me Tokiko." She sticks out a smooth pearl covered hand.

I practically drool over them as I take her palm into mine. "You can call me Fran."

"Well in front of anyone important you better call each other Ms. Fine and Ms. Ide," Ms. Weinstein warns us, "We wanna keep it as professional as possible got it? Have a great first day Ms. Fine."

"Thank you boss." I reply to her retreating back.

Tokiko turns to me and flashes a perfect-braces enhanced-smile. "Do you think there's anything wrong with my outfit."

Bethany, who must still be sore about my 100 percent truthful analysis, remarks; "Yeah who does she look like? One of the Amazing Chan clan kids?"

I ignore her and take in Tokiko's outfit. She's wearing a simple white blouse underneath a beautiful metallic blazer in this winters biggest 'it' color turquoise with black tights and a black skirt. She mixed it up with a pair of funky red heels that match her lipstick and earrings and looks stunning with her short half platinum blonde half jet black hair cut.

"She looks like fire! OW!" I exclaim slapping Tokiko five. We laugh.

Bethany rolls her eyes. "I'm going on my smoke break. You two have fun since you're best buddies now."

"What's her problem?" I ask once Bethany is gone.

Tokiko rolls her eyes. "She just can't handle how fabulous we are."

We laugh again.

"No but really, she hates being told she's anything less than perfect." Tokiko shrugged.

"I'm guessing she hates having her parking space taken too?" I ask.

Her mouth drops open, "Oh my god you didn't?"

I nod and Tokiko cracks up.

"We are gonna get along great Fran." Tokiko loops her long thin arm through my own.

Tokiko and I hang out the rest of the day. She introduces me to all the 'cool kids' as she calls them. Shows me who to avoid, and takes me out to lunch.

"Who knew working for a fashion company could be so much like high school."

Tokiko shakes her head. "Oh honey you have _no_ idea."

All in all my day was wonderful, tiring, and eventful and it's not over yet.

"Hey Fran!" The pretty strawberry-blonde from the front desk beckons me.

"Hey girl." I smile back.

"We're all going out tonight. You in?" She asks.

Oh my god! I can't believe I'm popular so quickly.

"Sure can I invite my friend Val?" I reply.

Bethany smiles. "The more the merrier."


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh Fran your co workers are so much _fun!_" Val exclaims before climbing out of the taxi.

I give Val an air kiss. "Night Val, had a blast!"

"Where to doll?" The aging female taxi driver asks me.

Damn she's brave. I always tip female drivers a little extra, and if I'm any good at my new occupation I'll be able to afford it with _out _kicking myself later.

"Oh just take me to-uh.." Suddenly I realize I haven't even been to my new abode yet. Where the hell is it?

"Uuuhh- just take me to Westchester." I tell her.

"Will do doll." She says.

"May I use the car phone?" I ask.

"Sure dear."

I give her the number so she can dial it and she hands me the receiver.

"Thank you…Hello, Ms. Weinstein,"

"Oh Fran? Hello."

"Hi boss, um this is a little embarrassing, but where is my home?" I giggle nervously.

My boss' enchanting laugh trills through the receiver.

"Oh Fran you're so funny! You haven't been to your new place yet?"

"Well no ma'am, I've been so busy moving things out of my old place and then this job, I stayed at a hotel until today."

"Ms. Fine you're a delight." Ms. Weinstein gives me my address and just in the nick of time too because my my driver asks me a second time for my address.

"Thanks boss!"

"No problem, Ms. Fine and if you ever need me for _any_thing else please don't hesitate."

I hang up. My boss is super nice and down to earth unlike some blue blood boss' who shall not be named, ahem, Mr. Sheffield!

Finally, I'm dropped off at the luxury apartment building my queen has so generously bestowed upon me.

"Oh wooooow!" I make my way up the steps.

I use the key Ms. Weinstein told me would be in my mail box to let myself inside. I pop on the lights and an orangey glow floods the spacious living room. I gasp.

"Hoo haaa! Tawk about pizzazz!" I sigh as I take in the sleek black leather furniture, plush white carpet, and adjacent kitchen. Oh is that stainless steal and marble?

Suddenly all my exhaustion melts away as I explore my new living conditions.

"Oh! I'm seeing zebra print, splashes of red and!" Suddenly I realize I'm talking to myself. There's no one else here to make this wonderful place feel like home.

I sigh. Suddenly tired again and shlupp off to bed.

* * *

><p>"You guys! You guys its Fran! Fran's calling!" I alert Maggie and Brighton who are sitting in the living room.<p>

They perk up at the mention of Fran's name. I plop down on the couch between them and angle the phone so that we can all here Fran speak.

"Hi Fran!" We shout all at the same time.

"Oh hello my angels!" She tri, at that moment Fran's nasal Flushing drawl was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard, "Boy do I have a day planned for all of us! I'm going to be there to pick you guys up around lunch time, and we're gonna have a blast together. How does that sound?"

"We can't wait Fran." Maggie says.

"Great, well be ready by twelve because I'll be there before you know it and we can break In my new apartment together."

"Fran you got a new place that fast?" Brighton asks sounding one part surprised and two parts disappointed. I guess he was hoping Fran would come back to stay with us while she got herself together with this new job of hers.

"Yes dear, and I'll explain everything today. I'll see you all in a little bit smooches!"

**Yay! I can't wait to write the next chap where Fran spends time with Brighton, Maggie and Grace. It'll also be when Sylvia finds out about Fran's new occupation and remember, Fran hasn't told her mother yet! So I cant wait for that. Thanks for waiting patiently for me guys (grad parties and all that you know I'm so proud of all the seniors yours, mine, all of them!) Remember everybody watch Fran's new show ****Happily Divorced**** on TV land Wednesdays at 10:30 (idk if that's 10:30 am or pm but I'll watch out for it at both times)**


	10. Chapter 10

I could hardly wait! Fran was on her way and I was the _first _one dressed. Maggie and Brighton were still upstairs getting ready.

I watched Niles peeking out the front door wondering what he was so fascinated by.

"Niles, old man," Dad boomed as he entered the living room from his office, "What are you looking at?"

"Well sir, it appears that some bone head in a Mercedes Benz doesn't know how to parallel par-Oh goodness it's Ms. Fine!"

I heard a horn honk twice and then…

"Hiii Niiiiles! Are the kids ready? We need to get out of here fast because I'm not even sure this park is legal. I'm gonna straighten it up a little bit." I hear Fran exclaim.

At that moment C.C. walks through the front door where Niles is still watching in Fran try to park her new car correctly.

"Hello hello!" C.C. exclaims. "Niles, who owns that _fabulous _Mercedes Benz out front?" C.C. asks.

"I'll give you a hint," Niles replies, "It starts with an 'F' and ends with an 'N' as in; _not you!_"

I giggle as C.C. roles her eyes at the dig.

Fran finally enters the living room. She looks amazing in a pair of dark blue leather pants and a jacket with gold high heels and gold framed sunglasses. She's even wearing dark blue driving gloves.

"Goooood evening everyone!" She exclaims.

I run right up to her and attack her in a hug.

"Oh hi my angel!"

Maggie and Brighton run downstairs to join us as well.

"Fran you look amazing!" Maggie exclaims and wraps her long arms around our nanny.

"Oh thank you Maggie dear. Hello Brighton darling!" Fran holds us away from her to take our appearance in. "I see you've still been feeding them well Max." She says to our father.

"Yes," Daddy replies awkwardly. He hasn't stopped gawking at Fran since she walked in. "It's nice to see you Ms. Fine."

Fran nods looking just as awkward and uncomfortable.

"You too Max, you look good."

"And you're as smashing as ever yourself Ms. Fine."

An uncomfortable silence follows before Brighton finally speaks up.

"Well, uh, Fran shouldn't we be going?"

Fran's face lights up once again. "Oh yes! I have a special day planned for all of us."

Niles pouts.

"I wanna go."

Fran kisses her palm and lays it on his cheek. "Next time my dear. How does dinner and a movie sound?"

"Expensive."

Fran waves the statement away.

"Don't be meshugeneh! It's on me. Well bye all!" Fran says blowing everyone a kiss before ushering us out the door.

"Fran this is _yours?_" Brighton exclaims as Fran unlocks the little light blue Benz.

"Yes sir isn't he beautiful? His name is Prince." She gushes.

"This car is fantastic." Maggie exclaims. "You got this working at your new job?"

"Yup," Fran replies, winking at us through the rearview mirror before pulling down her sun glasses, "Now buckle up 'cause I'm still breaking this puppy in!"

Brighton, Maggie, and I laugh as Fran sloppily jerks the car into traffic causing fellow drivers to honk their anger at us.

On the way to Fran's new home in Westchester, she tells us all about her new fashion consultant job. It sounds exciting and perfect for Fran. I can tell she's happy and I'm glad.

"Welcome mi casa: Che Fine." Fran announces letting us into her luxury apartment building.

"Oh my god! It's so _chic._ Fran." I gush.

"Yeah this place is awesome." Maggie agrees.

"Isn't it?" Fran beams like a proud parent, "And _you_ guys get to help me shop for decorations!"

Maggie and I gasp and begin to gush about what we could do to Fran's living room. Brighton on the other hand look less than excited.

"Man Fran! What am _I _gonna do?" He groans from his spot leaning up against the kitchen counter.

"I'm a dude I don't know anything about this 'interior decorating' stuff…are these stainless steel appliances and marble counter tops?"

* * *

><p>The entire day turns out to be fun. We pick out red appliances for Fran's kitchen where she gets in a fight with an elderly woman over a red mixer. Eventually we convinced Fran to give the bowl up because we had found another for half price. Which wasn't true but she was starting to embarrass us.<p>

Next we picked out an area rug for the living room (Leopard print) pillows for the couches (leopard print) lamp shades (leopard print) and drapes for her windows (cheetah print) According to Fran they would "switch it up" a bit.

"Whew!" Fran sighs flopping down on the bench set up just beside the food court along with Maggie, Brighton, and myself. "Okay so what's the game plan to get all this stuff to fit in the car?" She asks.

We can barely move we're so worn out.

"Fran forget how we're gonna get the haul in the car. What's the game plan for getting _ourselves _to it?" I ask.

"OK," Fran groans as she massages her feet, "Nutrition break first _then _we'll leave."

"Sounds like a plan." Brighton responds.

"Sure."

Our next stop is the food court where we split Mrs. Fields cookies and grab pizza for energy.

"Hey," I speak up, "What's that beeping sound?"

"Yeah, I hear it too." Maggie adds.

"Oh, that, that's just my cell phone." Fran replies nonchalantly.

"_You _have a cell phone?" I exclaim.

"Why of course Grace, darling, _I _am a business woman now I have to be available at awl times. I _am_ a sophisticated professional after all."

Fran flips open her phone and coos: "Hullo?…Yes…Of course…Wait- are you _serious? _OH MY GOD! Yes oh my goodness! Oh! Oh! Oh! OK buh bye!"

"Real 'sophisticated' Fran." Brighton smirks.

Fran ignores the quip and gushes: "My boss just told me Dolly Parton is short one person on her wardrobe team for her New York concert next weekend and she's entrusting _me _to take the job!" Fran squeals.

Maggie and I squeal back and Brighton just looks embarrassed by our spectacle.

* * *

><p>When Fran finally takes us back home to drop us off the first thing we see at the door step is an angry looking Sylvia standing there with her arms crossed over her large bosom and our father standing nervously at her side.<p>

"Fran what's your mom doing here?" Brighton asks.

Fran's face pales. "Oh crap!" She whispers. "Kids, shield yourselves and retreat for the back door as fast as you can, because there is going to be war…"


	11. Chapter 11

**These chapters have been a long time in the making! I hope that you guys don't hate me for not updating.**

"Alright kids here's the deal," I said hoping my fake I'm-in-control tone of voice would make up for my shaking hands, "exit from the left passenger door, leave all the crap we bought in the car, head straight for the backdoor, and don't stop running until you reach your rooms. Ready," I popped the lock on the doors, "Go, go, go!"

One by one Maggie, Brighton, and Gracie hightailed it out of the back of my new car and into the safety of the house. At that moment I envied them, safe from the storm brewing ahead.

"_Fraaaan!"_ My mother's voice shrieked so loud I swear I could hear my window crack.

Moaning, I slid down in my seat until I was face to face with the steering wheel's horn. Through the dark tint of the passenger window I could see my mother quickly and carefully making her way over to the car in her gold pumps.

"Francine Fine! You roll down that window young lady."

Unable to resist a compliment like that, I pop the cars locks allowing the beast inside.

"Fran, what are you doing?" Ma asks, her butt barely in the seat.

"What about our mansion, our kids, our _marriage?_" She throws her hands around like an angry Italian. I don't think people realize how much we Jews have in common with the Italian people.

"Ma, I can explain everything."

"Does your explanation end with a wedding engagement?"

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. "No."

"Then I don't wanna hear it."

"Ma, I got a great career opportunity to-"

"Meet a potential husband?"

"What? _No Ma_! It's in fashion."

My mother hits herself on the head and exclaims: "Oi!"

"What? Did you forget that you coulda had a V eight?"

But my humor is lost on her.

"Fran, of all the career opportunities you _could've_ chosen, why would you pick the one where you'd have the _least _chance to meet straight, single men?"

"Ma will you for_get _about marriage for one second?" I snap. _Although, and I hate to admit it, she _does _have a point..._

"Fine! Well will ya at least tell me where you got this car? And how could you have quit your job without telling me?" My mother asks sounding genuinely hurt.

I grab my mother's manicured hands gently before replying: "Ma, it all happened so fast. I didn't mean to keep it from you, I tell you everything I know and I'm sorry. I tell ya what, it's hard to explain so how about you, daddy, and Yetta come with me on the job tomorrow and you can see me in action, and I promise you'll understand why I quit." I suggest. I know this could be taking a huge risk, but I want my mother to change her tune.

"I dunno Fran, come with you where?" My mother asks tentatively.

"It's a surpriiiise." I sing, then, noting the look of dissatisfaction on my mother's face I add, "there'll be fooood!"

* * *

><p>Munching on the back stage refreshments in her checkered, rodeo style tan blouse and white cowboy hat Ma loudly states: "No offense Franny, I love the new place and the car, but you couldn't have gotten a job styling Barbara Streisand?"<p>

"Ssshhhh! Ma!" I hiss. I hate it when my mom is loud _and _has a point.

Shrugging, she stuffs another pastry in her heavily lipsticked mouth. "_Morty! _Get plenty of pictures!"

I wince. "Ma, hush! We aren't supposed to have camera's," I toss her my disposable kodak and whisper, "now tell daddy to take some with mine."

My mother grabs the camera from me and stuffs it into daddy's 'special events' wig. "Here Morty, slip this on and take a few pictures with Fran's camera."

"Yetta don't wander too far." I warn my grandmother, as I add the finishing touches to Ms. Dolly's last outfit.

Gazing around at the racks of shiny clothes Yetta replies: "When did my closet get this big."

Ma chuckles through a mouthful of refreshments as I explain to Yetta that this isn't her wardrobe.

"Oi," I whisper to myself, "why am I putting myself through this."

At that moment, Ms. Parton emerges from performing her last set.

"Oh! Ms. Parton, you were wonderful!" I gush sincerely as I dress her in a sparkly silver jacket.

"Aw thanks sugar, but you're the wonderful one. Coming through for me like this when my staff is down, you're an angel." she smiles.

"Aw, well, ya know just call me the fairy god mother of fashion."

Ms Parton blows me air kisses before she goes back on stage to perform her finale song: _I hope you dance._

"Ugh! I love this song, _Morty! _Don't you love this song?"

I shook my head and smiled as my parents swayed together to Ms Parton's inspiring ballad. I turned back to watch Dolly. She shined on stage, and her words lingered in my head. This was the start of my new career the start of my something new, and I was _loving _it.

* * *

><p>The next day I set up a conference room with mannequins borrowed from one of stylists; it was wearing comfortable yet stylish outfits to serve as examples for my fellow employees to follow. I wasn't quite sure what I was doing, but like a substitute teacher on their first job, I prattled through my first presentation.<p>

My fellow employees looked attentive enough. Impressed even, but that didn't make me any less nervous. I mean here I was a former nanny and bridal shop assistant stylist, posing as a fashion consultant telling a bunch of high profile designers, stylists, and all around fashion gurus how_ they _shouldbe dressing. I felt like a little girl from flushing playing fashionista.

"Well everyone," I sighed, "let's take five, huh." I said.

I needed a drink before I fainted.

"Aw!" Everyone groaned.

"Huh?" I replied.

"Do we have to stop?" asked one Italian-American males that I had seen working upstairs.

"Yeah, Fran, come on this was just getting good."

Were they kidding? "Y-you guys actually liked my presentation?"

"Ms. Fine you could sale second hand to Chanel herself you're so good! We _love _your presentation."

I swear if I had a tail it would have been wagging. I straightened up and grinned at their praise.

"Well in that case does anyone have any questions or comments?" I beamed. As if those were the magic words, my employees began to bum rush me with questions.

"So you're sure _that_ particular brand of shoes is comfortable _and _still stylish enough for work? Fran what do you recommend as far as hand bags? Do you think there's an easier way to compile all our crap with out having to carry a dozen messenger bags?"

I happily answered each and every one of their questions until...

"Fran Fine, a Mr. Sheffield is here to see you in the main lobby."

My eyes widened.


End file.
